


Baby Blues

by spiritsl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future technology is magic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: He shouldn't have wanted it, all things considered. Yet Jesse was supportive, he had the funds, and the time for it for the first time in his life. What would this be but another adventure?





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzos gonna have a baby. And there's gonna be lots of gay fluff. You have been warned. Next chapter, adventures in breadstick thieving at Olive Garden. A thank you to the lovely Thearkwrites for all of their help.

Hanzo looked himself over for the hundredth time, tilting his head every which way to get as close to full body inspection as he could in the bathroom mirror. From his perfectly tied bun to his painstakingly manicured beard, not a single hair appeared to be out of place or unattended to. Even by his own meticulous standards, he was impossibly neat. And yet he wasn't satisfied. How could he be? Tonight was such an important event, how could he ever be prepared?

Pushing the negativity to the back of his mind, he busied himself fussing over the minute details of his suit. The rich black fabric had long since been cleaned and lint rolled to near perfection and the blue silk tie formed into a textbook knot, but Hanzo still found himself able to pick at and correct tiny flaws. By the time he'd adjusted the cuffs for what had to be the hundredth time, the former yakuze was finally able to take a breathe and still his shaking hands.

_At this point I'm only fidgeting... I shouldn't indulge this anxiety._

Folding and securing his arms behind his back, he stepped into the bedroom of his apartment, looking briefly at the clock on his bedside. Seven thirty eight, which would give him only seven more minutes... assuming his date was on time. An irritatingly intense wave of butterflies stirred in his gut, bringing a frown to his well groomed features. He was nearly thirty nine years old, why was he fretting and fidgeting like a schoolboy? Surrendering to his nerves, he allowed himself one last glance in the full body mirror, eyes narrowing in like an aggressive hawk on any potential flaws. To his satisfaction, he was able to admit that he looked... rather nice. It was often easy to forget many would consider him quite handsome-

_Ding_

"Yah!"

The ring of the doorbell made the seasoned warrior flinch and yelp like a startled cat, his face flushing in embarrassment even though no one had been present to see him caught off guard during his self admiration. Clearing his throat and giving himself one final look over, Hanzo walked the short distance to the front door, trying to ignore the sudden hammering heart rate in his chest. Fingertips twitching and palms going clammy, he swallowed hard the moment he took hold of the knob, taking one final breath to steady himself before he opened the door to greet the arrival.

A massive burst of color and fragrance appeared where a person should have been, allowing Hanzo only enough time to stutter and go wide eyed before he was able to process that he was looking at the largest and most mixed bouquet of flowers he'd ever seen. Roses, lilies, sunflowers and heaven knew what else all tangled together in a vibrant display, leading his eyes upward until he caught a dash of brown hair hidden behind the very top of the flowers. The bouquet was lowered just enough for a pair of warm brown eyes to meet his over the petals, and even Hanzo couldn't bite back a smile as a familiar voice spoke up.

"Happy one year anniversary, darlin."

Hoping he wasn't blushing, Hanzo reached outward to inspect some of the flowers, marveling at how the bouquet wasn't collapsing under its own weight.

"Did you empty the entire flower shop?"

"Yeah, bout that..." Jesse replied, shifting so that his whole face could poke around the side of the flowers. "I was gonna grab a dozen or so roses, but then I recalled you mentioning a fondness for sunflowers, lilies, daisies and a bunch of others... s'ppose I got a little carried away in the end."

"It's a... touching gesture." Hanzo assured, hesitating a little to find fitting words. McCree seemed happy with the reply, though his shifting fingers gave away that he was quite antsy to set the heavy load down.

"Yeah. You got a vase? Like... a really big one?"

"I believe so." Hanzo replied with amusement, gesturing the other man inside. McCree allowed himself in with just the slightest bit of hesitation, his field of vision more than a little compromised by the mountain of flora in his overworked arms as he worked his way into the kitchen. Hanzo hesitated a tad bit more than he should have, taking just a moment to look his boyfriend over in detail. Jesse wasn't only in a suit, he'd actually combed his hair and manicured his beard, and had even foregone his hat entirely. To call it impressive was an understatement. Once he'd finished his survey, he pushed ahead into his kitchen and went for the cabinet, feeling thankful when he saw the glass vase. Granted, it would just barely be big enough for the job... He filled the bottom with water and set it on the counter, allowing Jesse to squeeze the thick bundle of stems inside and withdraw his hands with an appreciative nod, dusting off his palms as he looked over the sight.

"Phew, much better. Quite a pretty addition too."

The removal of the flowers allowed Hanzo the freedom to look over Jesse's suit front. A scattering of dead leaves bordering a sloppily arranged tie greeted his eyes, and the natural need for neatness inside him made him clear his throat with a quick attention gatherer.

"Jesse..."

"What?"

He approached and set his hands on the others suit front, brushing away the stray petals and leaves before going for the blue silk tie that he'd gifted him.

"Your tie is improperly set."

Jesse chuckled and straightened up to give his boyfriend better access, having half expected the smaller man to find and fix any imperfections.

"Thanks, Hanzo. Not quite used to gettin' all gussied up like this."

"Clearly." Hanzo replied absentmindedly, having a tad bit of trouble fixing the expensive tie on someone so much taller than himself. Jesse took advantage of the not at all unpleasant vantage point to offer a quick tease and a wink.

"First time for everythin' right, Hanny pie?"

"Hmm." Hanzo only grunted in reply, lost in concentration as he wrapped up the silk in a perfect knot. He'd been taught how to dress himself as a boy, but doing the same on someone else was admittedly rather difficult. As he finished, another amusing aspect of the situation dawned on him in the form of a smile.

"What's up, Hanz?"

"It's just funny to me..."

"What is?"

Hanzo idly brushed away some nonexistent dust from his boyfriends suit, wanting more to be in contact than anything as he replied with a soft smile.

"I'm the one putting this one you now, and later, I'll be the one taking it off. Along with the rest of your outfit."

McCree smirked a little harder than he intended. "That so?"

Hanzo ceased fixing nonexistent flaws and looked up with an almost smug smile, one that McCree recognized as Hanzos own unique expression of flirting.

"Do you have a better idea?" he asked. Jesse wasted no time hooking a finger under the shorter man's chin, tilting his head upward and closing the gap between them with a low reply.

"I could be convinced..."

Hanzo relished in the light scruff of Jesse's beard as they kissed, tilting his head upward and closing his eyes as he lost himself in the warm comfort the other man always made him feel. Even in the year they'd been together, Jesse's touch and scent hadn't lost any of the wonder it'd had when they'd shared their first moment together, and he doubted he'd ever lose the love drunk light headedness he always felt when they parted. The subtle mix of cigars and cheap cologne had become his ambrosia.

"Ah... we should..." he muttered as they parted, trying not to smile like a lovesick fool. "We should be going then. What time are we supposed to arrive?"

Jesse blanched.

"Uhhh... right. About that..."

Hanzo snapped back to full reality with an arched brow, reading the pale cowboy like a book.

"You forgot to make the reservations."

Looking rather afronted, Jesse replied with a defensive tone. "I most certainly did not."

The indignance immediately died down in a barely perceptible mutter, his expression shifting to something so meek Hanzo had to bite back a grin at his boyfriends expense.

"I just wasn't expectin them to be booked three months in advance..."

Leaning back against the counter, Hanzo idly fiddled with the petals on one of the larger roses, gently admonishing his boyfriend in a good humored reply. He had been expecting this kind of thing from Jesse, and almost would have been dissapointed without it. "Well then, it seems you must find a replacement."

Sighing, Jesse replied with a sheepish look.

"...Ever heard of Olive Garden?"


	2. Breadsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree steals breadsticks. You know it. I know it. Hanzo knows it. And yes they totally have Olive Gardens in 2076 what are you talking about.

"Jesse, that's your second basket of breadsticks."

Finishing down the last bite of yet another warm, buttery stick, the cowboy barely waited until his mouth was clear before replying with a shrug. "What? They're fantastic."

"We haven't even ordered yet." Hanzo admonished, lifting his wine glass for a quick sip. Jesse shrugged once more, stuffing yet another breadstick in his mouth with a hum of satisfaction. Pushing the basket across the table, he offered the contents through a mouthful of food.

"You're welcome to some."

Hanzo only rolled his eyes and lifted his menu.

"I prefer to limit my carb intake."

"Probably not the best idea at an Italian place." Jesse advised, wiping away some melted butter from his beard as Hanzo turned his gaze to his menu. His boyfriend was certainly right, to a degree. Various pastas and lasagnas seemed to make up a large portion of the menu, but there was certainly variety to be found. He'd traveled enough to familiar with Italian cuisine, though he doubted this one chain restaurant in California approached anything resembling genuine cultured food. The grilled salmon looked appealing, at least, and low in fat. That combined with a soup or salad would make a pleasant and light dinner.

_tap tap tap_

A sudden drumming against his menu made Hanzo drop it with surprise, his widened eyes meeting with Jesse's just as the cowboy gave a flirtatious wave.

"Hey..." McCree said, laying his chin in his robotic palm. Hanzo rolled his eyes and laid down his menu, knowing that Jesse was likely setting him up for something.

"What?" He humored.

"We've been datin' for a year."

The rather sweet statement caught him off guard, making him lag a tad bit before he smiled in reply.

"It seems we have."

"Ain't that incredible?"

"It's quite the accomplishment."

"Remember our first date?" Jesse asked, getting a little less serious as he took a drink of wine. Hanzo almost chuckled.

"If you could call it that."

"Ice cream after a successful mission is a perfect first date." Came the reply, the cowboy now defending his romantic exploits. Leaning forward on the table, he offered a damning detail from the night in question. "Sides, if I remember correctly, you said I was quite the gentleman for picking up the tab."

"I said you were _courteous_ for paying the bill. There is a difference." Hanzo corrected. He remembered the night in perfect detail. Hot and sweaty after a successful escort, they'd been drunk on adrenaline and feeling amicable after working so well. Drunk enough that getting ice cream to cool off had sounded like a fantastic idea. And... it had been. McCree had gotten a triple scoop mix of chocolate, mint, and cookie dough, and he an overpriced single of vanilla. Considering where they were now, he'd call the purchase a good one.

"Sounds about the same to me, Hanny."

"It is not."

"It is too-"

"Are you gentleman ready to order?"

The arrival of their waitress immediately silenced their childish quarrel, with Jesse being the first to recover.

"I know I am. How about you, Hanny Pie?"

Hanzo blushed outright at the public declaration of his nickname. Praying the hot flush in his cheeks wasn't visible, he offered up the quickest reply he could to keep the conversation going.

"Yes."

"Fantastic. I'll take the _Lasagna Classico_." Jesse said, adding a less than perfect attempt at Italian pronunciation. Trying not to feel any second hand embarrassment, Hanzo offered his order plainly when the waitress had finished writing.

"The herb-grilled salmon, please. And a side salad."

The young woman wrote the order down in a flash, replying with a charming smile as she took away the now empty basket of breadsticks. "I'll get this order right in. More breadsticks?"

"Absolutely."

"...Jesse." Hanzo sighed the moment the waitress was gone.

"What? They said limitless breadsticks, all I'm doing is holding them to their word."

Hanzo found himself smiling at the silly but very in character logic from his boyfriend. "You won't be able to finish your meal."

"So?" The cowboy shrugged. "Leftovers are a mighty fine lunch."

"I'll never understand your eating habits."

"You said the same thing on our second date."

"Did I now?" Hanzo asked with an arched brow. He remembered it perfectly, but he was surprised Jesse could recall such a small detail so well. It was always a delight to hear the eccentric man retell past events, big and small, and he was curious how he'd elaborate on this one.

"Indeed you did. Looked straight at my plate and said you'd never understand why I did what I did with my food."

"Jesse, you were dipping french fries in a chocolate milkshake,."

"Cause it's delicious. You wouldn't even try it."

"I do have standards."

"I'm livin' proof that's a fat lie." Jesse teased with a wink. Before Hanzo had even finished opening his mouth, Jesse had scooted out his chair and was standing. "And you can try your best to refute that after I get back from the restroom."

Hanzo was left alone in the semi crowded restaurant. Wine glass in hand, he idly swirled the purple contents and turned his gaze to the tables around him, occupying his time by observing his surroundings. Though it was safe to say he was a tad overdressed, the formality of the other customers wardrobes was so varied it was doubtful he'd draw any particular attention. Which was good. Scanning a little more intensely, he noted that he was obviously not the only one here for a romantic evening. The tables he could see had a spotting of other couples, some older, some younger, some bearing golden bands of marriage. The sight made him think. How he'd managed to stay in a stable relationship for an entire year was beyond him. Jesse was as loving, devoted, and compassionate a man as anyone could ever hope for, and somehow, opposites though they'd seemed, they'd fallen in love. The sometimes silly and almost childish cowboy and he did share a good deal of common ground, however. Their pasts shared a common theme, and that had given them a foundation that led to their initial comradery, which in turn left to where they were now. And where were they going? Well, as Hanzo found his eyes glancing over yet another wedding band, he had to remind himself that it was best not to think too far ahead. Sipping at his almost empty glass, the former assassin looked thoughtfully at the empty chair before him, mulling over the present and the admittedly lacking flavor of their cheap drink selection.

A quick flash of motion and a tiny laugh made him come back to the present. Just across Jesse's chair was another table, where a group of three young women were seated and happily chatting away. The closest to him held a baby girl in her arms. The bouncing infant had short, dark locks of hair decorated with large plastic beads of every color, and was wearing a simple dress adorned with butterflies and other frilly designs. Chubby cheeks were pushed up in a beaming but toothless smile, and tiny hands reached outward to open and close in what appeared to be a simple wave. Hanzo smiled at the sight, watching as her big brown eyes moved about the room and her tiny hand ended up gesturing more in his direction, her movements suddenly becoming more energized and her giggles louder.

And then he realized, she was waving at _him._

A laugh of delight came from her when she realized he was looking her way, her chubby fingers opening and closing rapidly in an obvious request for reply.

Hanzo Shimada, former assassin, heir to an underground empire, and wielder of the Spirit Dragons, froze like a deer in headlights. Nothing in all his years of experience could have prepared him for this moment. Children had always avoided him because of his more calm and often cold demeanor, and yet here was a sweet baby girl inviting him to play. It sent a flurry of warmth and fuzziness through his gut like nothing he'd ever known. But staying in the moment, he decided not to dissapoint the child, embarrassing as it may have been. Trying to stay subtle, he allowed a small and almost bashful smile, his hand lifting and fingers curling in a reduced mimic of her gesture.

A delighted squeal rose up in reply to the wave, her mouth opening wide in a smile so big it pushed her chubby cheeks up high enough to make her big brown eyes squeeze shut. Hanzo had to hold back a laugh of his own, her over abounding happiness making him feel an intensity of joy he'd never known, and a type of warmth that was entirely new to him.

The activity didn't go unnoticed by the girls mother, who immediately looked over her shoulder and followed her daughters line of sight. Seeing Hanzo, she gave a quick apologetic smile and pulled the happy infant closer into her lap.

"Sorry, she's a little social butterfly."

More embarrassed than he wanted to admit, Hanzo only replied as smoothly as he could manage. "I... it is no trouble."

The mother turned back to her friends, bouncing baby girl happily cooing in her lap as she shifted her attention to the people in front of her. He had to try and not show his dissapointment at the loss of further contact. The brief interaction had been silly, but made him aware of a feeling he'd never experienced. The simple joy of making a child smile brought about a sense of pride and happiness that almost seemed ridiculous considering how miniscule the interaction had been. Still, it had... clicked something for him. Something he couldn't quite identify or even grasp. He would need some time and well directed thought to even begin to-

"What happened while I was gone?"

Jesse's voice banished his train of thought, his mind returning to the happy present without a bit of care. Waiting until his boyfriend was seated, he replied with the closest he could come to teasing. 

"Nothing. But if I recall, I had an accusation to refute..."


	3. Mints

Hanzo dabbed the napkin across his lips before folding it neatly across his cleaned plate, feeling satisfied and content with his light choice. Considering that the night was still very young, he wanted to ensure that he'd be ready for anything physical that was going to follow. Though judging by how his boyfriend was faring, he'd likely have some time to wait.

"I told you not to fill up on breadsticks." He admonished with a smile, watching as Jesse took yet another break from his half finished plate of lasagna. The cowboy gave him a helpless shrug, not looking the least bit concerned about the considerable amount of food still on his plate.

"The whole point of a restaurant is to get full. Doesn't matter on what." he explained, setting down his fork with a happy pat of his distended stomach. "Sides, now I've got some grade A lunch for tomorrow."

"And the new basket of breadsticks you _just_ ordered?"

"Like I said, lunch for tomorrow."

"You're going to need considerable exercise to burn it all off." He remarked absentmindedly. It wasn't until he saw McCree straighten his tie and put on a suggestive smile that he realized his words could carry a less innocent connotation. Leaning forward on the table, the cowboy slipped a hand over his, whispering just low enough to be heard.

"I think you might be able to help me with that..."

"Need some boxes?"

The imperfectly timed arrival of their waitress made both men snap back and put on the closest thing they could to a neutral expression, with Jesse jumping in to break the silence and answer.

"Absolutely. And a dessert order to go, if ya don't mind."

"Not a problem. What would you like?"

"Let's see..." The gunslinger faded off as he read over the dessert pamphlet. "I'll have some of the black tie cake, one of the apple crostatas, and... some zeppoli for my handsome date here."

"Can do. I'll be back with everything and the check."

"Dessert?" Hanzo asked, somewhat genuinely surprised. Jesse had always had an appetite, but this was beyond anything he'd ever seen before.

"For when we get back."

"What about your rule?"

Jesse fiddled with the somewhat disheveled tie. "...Rule?"

"The one regarding... intimacy." he replied, voice going lower when he remembered there was still a good crowd around them. Jesse only thoughtfully scratched his chin before guessing at normal conversational volume.

"...Ask before you bareback?"

Hanzo hid his face under a forehead smack, trying to dissociate himself from the shameless quip.

"The one about _dessert_ and intimacy." he muttered, just lifting his gaze in time to see Jesse light up with understanding.

"Oh. See, that's the best part." He explained. "We have our little throw down, and then save the treat for afterwards. Or during, if you're feeling creative."

"I believe I'll pass." Hanzo replied, tone a little incredulous. Jesse hadn't ever suggested applying food to their intimate encounters, and trying to process it was... difficult. He was normally too tired to do anything but sleep in the aftermath, how could he possibly be hungry for cake?

The waitress came with the desserts, the final basket of breadsticks, and a load of boxes for their food. Jesse insisted on paying the check as expected, and Hanzo humored him under the promise that he'd be allowed to cover their next meal. The southern hospitality that his boyfriend held so dear never ceased to amaze him. Once everything was settled and ready, they made for the parking lot, with Jesse putting a great deal of emphasis on opening the door for him.

"After you, darlin." He teased, gesturing forward with his synthetic arm. Hanzo chuckled and humored him with some equally playful thanks.

"Ever the gentleman."

"Nothing but the best for you babe." Jesse said, walking with him and unlocking his car. The beat up truck hovered dutifully in place, still managing to function despite dating back to the earliest days of hover technology. It had been very well mantained, but Hanzo still marveled at its ability to keep going as they both stepped inside and buckled up.

"Not quite as fancy as what we planned, but still quite satisfying." Jesse mused, setting down the bulging take out bag and starting up the engine.

"Surprisingly satisfactory." Hanzo agreed, noting that the foods scent was already filling up the small confines of the car.

"Hope you're not satisfied yet." Jesse advised, taking a moment to settle his hand over his. Hanzo flushed a little at the contact and what it promised, meeting dark, lidded eyes that held an entirely different kind of hunger. Even after a year the cowboy still made his heart flutter in these moments. A wordless cue pulled him closer, his eyes closing as they came together with Jesse letting out a lusty whisper just before they touched. "Because the night's still young..."

And Hanzo immediately retreated.

Jesse went wide eyed at the pullback, his expression one of helplessness as he found his voice. "What?"

Hanzo didn't speak, reaching inside the glove box in a hurry and pulling out a tiny, rattling box. Giving it a good shake, he poured out the contents into his hands, presenting Jesse with a small pile of blue and white tic tacs and a two word explanation.

"The garlic."

The brief silence was broken only by Jesse letting out an experimental huff into his palm and testing it, followed by a gag and a quick grab of the mints. Crunching down the sweet breath fresheners, the cowboy started pulling onto the rode, remarking with a chuckle as he did so.

"Shoot, coulda killed a vampire with that."

"Or the mood. I told you to go light on the breadsticks." Hanzo teased, already noticing an improvement in the cars fragrance. Jesse laughed and shook his head, keeping his eye on the road but mantaining the conversation.

"You and I both know I've smelled way worse and we still had fun."

Hanzo smiled despite himself. The statement brought up a flood of memories regarding the type of encounter Jesse described. Quick, often rough, more often desperate lovemaking sessions that came about typically during or immediately after a difficult mission. Sometimes they happened on a bed, if they were lucky or patient enough. Typically they happened in hallways or closets or in the middle of nowhere. Brief, explosive moments of passion where they expressed their joint thankfulness for being alive and together. Very often before they'd had a chance to shower or change. Hanzo adored those moments, but to save some mock face, he played along, trying to hide his smile. "Those were different."

"How?"

The archer faltered. "They were... spur of the moment."

"Uh huh. Sure." Jesse teased, pulling onto the main interstate. Hanzo took the comfortable silence as an opportunity to look out to the ocean in the distance, the silvery waters twinkling in the joint light of the moon and the city. The simple beauty filled his heart with an incredible sense of bliss. Never in his life had he thought he could be so happy. It was such a new feeling, and one he was determined to get to know. He turned back to his boyfriend just in time to catch Jesse staring at him. The cowboy gave him a smirk before turning back to the road. Curious about the look, Hanzo pressed with genuine interest, knowing that the other man was likely leading to something.

"Just thinkin' about the first time we knocked boots." Jesse replied nonchalantly. The memory sent a rush through Hanzo. The unforgettable intensity of their first encounter was forever crystallized in his mind. The cool air, the lingering scent of the fire the soft touch of the serape on the floor beneath him... it stirred something primal in him that made the apartment complex feel way too far away.

"What about it?" He replied as cooly as he could.

Jesse flashed him a side glance, dark eyes carrying a sweetness and a lust that almost made him shiver. The sweet southern tang on his next sentence forced him to blush in the low light. "How beautiful you looked."

Hanzo let a soft sound past his lips. Jesse thrived on playing with him before they made love. It was the reason they rarely made it to a bed. But he refused to be too easy of a toy, and he regained his confidence with a jab. "Ha. I was bleeding and hadn't bathed in a week. And my leg was broken."

"Still. I'd never seen a man look as amazing as you did when we were done..." Jesse mused more genuinely, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and laying the other between them.

"How about since?" Hanzo asked softly, laying his smaller palm over his and loosely intertwining their fingers. Jesse's reply was soft, but it made him ever more desperate for the bed of his apartment.

"And you somehow manage to look even more beautiful every time."

The parking lot for Hanzos building came after what he could only describe as an absolute eternity, and even then the glittering tower seemed to taunt him with the impossible height of his near top floor residence. The desire burning in his gut was threatening to consume him when they finally parked and exited the car, but he kept his out appearance calm and free of any signs of distress. Jesse either did the same or was far less enthusiastic than he was which he doubted, taking his hand and carrying the leftovers without the slightest hint of desperation. Hanzo felt his heart start to pound in anticipation, keeping his face calm as they entered the tiered complex and made for the elevator. There were minutes separating him from something he'd been waiting for the entire night, and their little exchange in the car had done nothing to strengthen his patience. This night would be unforgettable, passionate, explosive and everything in between. Dear god, why couldn't time just move a little faster?

He could feel sweat dampening his palm as they hit the button for the elevator, his suit becoming an uncomfortable hindrance as the infernal monitor ticked the elevators unfathomably slow progress down to them from the fortieth or so floor where he happened to reside. The doors opened like the primary gates to heaven, revealing the thankfully empty interior to them before they stepped inside. Hanzo hit his floor number, tapping the door close button more than once to try and get the machine moving as fast as possible. The doors crawled shut with taunting drag, taking what could only be described as an eternity before sealing shut with a soft sound.

_Ping_

A rush of activity happened to fast to comprehend at the sound. All Hanzo caught was Jesse dropping his hand and the food before grabbing his shoulders, and now all he knew was that he was pinned against the wall.

"Jesse..." He said as a whisper. The cowboy looked at him with a grin that carried not a trace of patience. Dark brown eyes locked on his and shared a link that affirmed they were dealing with the same struggle. Both men wanted what was coming now, and neither could wait for their first taste. Jesse pushed him more insistently against the wall his his synthetic hand, bringing his rough palm up to cup the side of the archers face and trace his fingers over the tender spots on his neck. Hanzo bit his lip and stifled a soft moan at the contact, desperate for the dominant touch. The sweet scent of mints hit him at the close range, and he was halfway to closing a rough kiss before reality pinged in his brain and he remembered something his boyfriend would want to know.

"Jesse... there are cameras in here."

The cowboy looked disgruntled to be stopped for a moment, then tilted his head to look. Sure enough, the tiny security lenses were visible on the ceiling above them, but he only chuckled before taking the archers chin in hand.

"Good. Let's give em a show."

Hanzo needed no more and could take no more, and the distance between them was closed.


End file.
